A display has been widely used in various electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a digital camera, a computer screen or a notebook computer screen. Diversified displays gradually become one of the important characteristics of all kinds of electronic devices.
With an increasing of living standards and continuous developments of the display technology, functions of a display apparatus are more and more, and user's requirements for the display apparatus are higher and higher too. Currently, a display apparatus generally can only correspond to one user, or to multiple users watching a same video image, therefore the multiple users can only watch the same video image while using a same display apparatus, such that a requirements for watching different video images by the multiple users can not be satisfied simultaneously. For example, there is only one TV set in the family but family members want to watch their respective favorite TV programs by the TV set. However, since the TV set can display only one of the TV programs, remaining family members can not watch their favorite TV programs, which influences the user experience of the display apparatus.